


Chinese translation on "sea legs"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "sea legs"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sea legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293439) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



海上生涯　[第27號　拯救]

那男生頂著草帽，一張燦爛的笑臉，滿腔野心比笑容更加燦爛。在他的掌間，盤子摔破了、困難摔破了、疑惑也摔破了。

那女生懷著往事，往事如本人一般美麗而親切。她機敏狡黠，於是萬事稱心如意；她溫柔善良，於是會為他人猶疑不決；她強靭剛毅，於是獨自駕船離去。

那男生一副自信的笑容，有勇無謀、卻也堅定不屈，讓他幾乎被當胸劈成兩邊時，為他保住性命。

那男生滿腦子天馬行空的謊言，塑造了狙擊之王金髮淑女一方風暴，卻也誠實地露出虛軟雙膝發顫嗓音。

四人一同來到芭拉蒂，他們的航跡帶來比性命更重的意義，帶來比烈焰更熾熱的浩劫。

他們抱著各自的夢想航海歷驗，他們無堅不摧年輕無畏──那男生結結實實的打倒克拉克首領、那女生背負難言之隱獨自離開、那男生為一言承諾不顧生死、那男生的勇氣比一切謊言都要偉大，可是他只能站在他們的陰影之內。

那戴草帽的男生大咧咧地勾起笑容，興致孜孜地說道：「告訴我吧，All Blue的事。」

掐在臂間的指掐有若鐵鉗，可是過往十年間，他從沒有過這種感受，從不曾覺得心裏的希望速迅膨漲，讓他輕鬆得飄飄欲仙。於是，他展開雙臂，十指大張。

他的夢想建築於神話傳言。他的夢想融合尼古丁、血肉和烈焰構成他的人生。他的夢想盈滿他的心靈、是他的精神支柱、讓他一直堅持至今日。

在那片粉碎崩裂的甲板上，他深深、深深地磕頭道謝。今日，終於是他啟程的日子了。

 

END


End file.
